


Once

by LyraNude



Category: Hunger Games (2012), Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraNude/pseuds/LyraNude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Respuesta al reto de la comunidad Panem-esp de Livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once

Respuesta al reto de [maraweasley](http://maraweasley.livejournal.com/)  
 **Título:**  Once  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Pairing** : Ninguno  
 **Advertencias:**  ninguna.  
Espero que te guste, no sé si se adapta lo suficiente a lo que pediste, la verdad es que fue lo que me salió al pensar en lo que dijiste.   
  


 

  
  


_**La noto junto a mí, inquieta e indulgente como siempre. La miro de reojo, ya me sé su perfil casi de memoria pues es lo único que me atrevo a mirar de ella.** _

_**Ha hecho una locura, pero no sé porqué eso no me hace sentir inseguro. Creo que es lo que esperaba que hiciese, no sería esa chica que conozco desde que tengo uso de razón si no lo hubiese hecho.** _

_**Mientras Effie le recrimina su actuación y nuestro mentor parece pensar en que responder, me atrevo a mirarla del todo, a girar mi cabeza por completo y mirarla de frente. Si sus ojos son absorbentes cuando miran al vacio mientras piensa, son dos agujeros negros que te abducen hasta lo más profundo cuando te miran directamente.** _

_**De repente, el silencio se hace y todos miramos absortos la televisión. Caesar comienza a hablar y anuncia que en breves instantes dará a conocer las notas que ha recibido cada tributo.** _

_**Mi boca deja escapar el aliento rápidamente. Me estoy jugando mucho con ese número. Todos son números aquí. No somos personas. Yo soy del distrito doce, somos veinticuatro tributos, dos de cada sexo. Solo puede quedar uno. Y ahora otro número decidirá que oportunidad tengo en la arena.** _

_**Ocho.** _

_**No me esperaba un número tan alto, aunque sé que impresioné. Ahora basta con esperar a ver que recibirá Katniss que espera un cero o al menos algo muy bajo.** _

_**Mis ojos traicioneros vuelven a deslizarse hacia mi derecha para mirarla, un mechón de pelo corto y negro se desliza sobre su frente mientras ella se inclina expectante para mirar la pantalla.** _

_**Once.** _

_**Sé que no se lo esperaba. Ni ella ni nadie. Todos nos quedamos en silencio un segundo hasta que Effie estalla y el ambiente se vuelve ceremonioso. He de decir que estoy sorprendido, no por la capacidad de Katniss que de sobra se que tiene. Es una cazadora nata, es casi un animal. Silenciosa, rapaz. El doce habría estado hecho para ella. Nadie tendrá escapatoria si se cruza delante de la punta de su flecha. Ni siquiera yo.** _

_**Once.** _

_**Doce es mi distrito, el nuestro. Doce menos uno son once. Ese uno soy yo, porque haré lo que sea para que cuando terminen estos juegos, el distrito doce solo haya perdido a uno de sus ciudadanos.  
** _

* * *

__

_**Cuando caigo rendido en la cama, pienso en muchas cosas.** _

_**Estoy planeando que hacer para que cuando llegue el momento pueda ponerle el camino fácil a Katniss.** _

_**No voy a sobrevivir, no podré con ella, por lo que al menos se lo pondré fácil. No quiero matar, así que haré todo lo contrario; quiero dar vida. Esperanza. Iré contra el capitolio de la forma en que nadie espera. Todos aguardarán ver a veinticuatro chicos intentando darse muerte entre ellos, pero este año habrá uno que se negará. Habrá alguien que irá contra corriente. Y ese seré yo. Porque Peeta Mellark no va a asesinar a nadie. Peeta Mellark va a salvaguardar la vida de otra persona, un hecho insólito en los juegos del hambre, en los 74 juegos del hambre.** _

_**Siete más cuatro son once. Once. Uno más uno.** _

_**Sólo me gustaría vivir para poder verla regresar y sonreír.** _

__


End file.
